The present invention relates to supports and, more particularly, to a plastic hanger for mounting generally flat items (such as coupons) from a channel.
It is a common practice for retail establishments such as supermarkets and drugstores to distribute manufacturers' promotional coupons and the like. Experience has shown that a particularly effective distribution point of tear off coupons is at the shelf location of the product being promoted. Various types of clips and hangers are available for supporting a pad of coupons from a shelf or a wall. While such devices and hangers are satisfactory, some of them are difficult to install on the shelf. Others are suitable for use with only a single pad of coupons, while others are of relatively expensive molded or multiple piece construction. For further details regarding the operation and structure of such prior art devices, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,841; 4,016,977; 4,059,190; and 4,179,138.